This is the army Mr Jones
by karkashan
Summary: Mustang's out, and the others under his command get a slight surprise. EdxRiza RizaEd EdRiza


This is the army Mr. Jones

"I never thought you would ever even consider remaining in the military, and yet here you are, all of twenty years old and already a full Colonel."

The twenty year old man looked up from the book he was reading and stared at the depressed man sitting backwards in his chair. "What's wrong, Breda? You almost seem…upset or something that I stayed in the military."

The larger man grumbled under his breath and buried his head further into his folded arms.

The young man smirked at this, "What's the matter Breda? Lose a bet or something?"

The other man nodded. "Was it a large bet?" again, another nod. "Lose it to Havoc?" yet again, another depressed nod. The young man then proceeded to laugh out loud, which didn't go over well with his companion.

"Shut it, Fullmetal."

Ed raised an eyebrow and smiled. He leaned forward, pretending to have failing hearing as he said, "What was that you said, Captain Breda?"

"Shut it, Fullmetal sir." was the terse reply.

Ed's grin grew wider, "That's what I thought you said."

They both heard a knock, and turned to see three more men enter the office. Edward waved casually at them as they came inside, "Hey there Fuery, Havoc, Fulman."

Fuery and Fulman went straight to their desks, but Havoc stopped halfway there. He looked around the room with a quizzical expression on his face. "Wait a minute….something doesn't seem right here." He scratched his chin in thought, his fingers twitching to grab a smoke. He then snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah, that's it!" He turned to Edward and asked, "Where's Hawkeye?"

The two who had entered in with him gave a little jump in surprise and looked up from their work.

"You're right Havoc," said Fuery, "I don't see her here at all."

"This is a strange occurrence indeed," said Fulman. "Has something happened?"

Ed sat down on his desk, placing one of his feet on the knee of his other leg. He waved his hand flippantly as he answered the question left hanging in the air, "Don't worry about it, Fulman. I spoke with her earlier this morning, she said she would be coming in late today, if she even came in at all."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

As Riza headed towards the office after lunch, she noticed something odd. The door to the office was shut, which was strange since it was normally left open. When she got closer to the door, she didn't have to strain too much in order to hear five men she knew fairly well singing an old war song.

_This is the army Mr. Jones, no private rooms or telephones, you had your breakfast in bed before, but you won't have it there anymore._

_This is the army Mr. Green, we like our barracks nice and clean, you had a housemaid to clean your floor, but she won't help you out anymore._

_Do what the buglers command, they're in the army, and not in a band._

_This is the army Mr. Brown, you and your baby went to town, she had you worried but this is war, but she won't worry you anymore._

_No she won't worry you anymore!_

Riza smiled softly, and was about to enter the office when she heard Havoc ask, "So, Ed, when did you talk to the Lieutenant? I wasn't aware of the fact that you two lived all that close together. Mind explaining?"

Before Ed could formulate a coherent reply, Riza walked into the office and over towards where the Fullmetal Alchemist was standing. She stepped up close to the blond man, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

Havoc dropped his cigarette, Fulman opened his eyes, Fuery did a double take, and Breda fell out of his chair.

Sitting in Edwards lap, she kept an arm around his neck as she turned towards Havoc and replied, "Does that answer your question, Havoc?"

--

Fin…

AN: Still no idea how this little nugget plopped itself into my brain, but meh. I'm posting this in both the one-shot collection and by itself. I'm doing this because I feel like posting it by itself, but since it's a FMA one-shot, it also goes into the collection.

And if you didn't notice already, none of my one-shots go in any semblance of an ordered timeline.


End file.
